


late nights

by Katernin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Drug Use, Handcuffs, Harry is seventeen, M/M, Riding, Spanking, Top Louis, Underage Drinking, harry is in handcuffs for part of it, louis is a cop and harry really just wanted to be fucked by him, louis is twenty one, narry is barely there, they do it in the back of the police car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 03:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11638455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katernin/pseuds/Katernin
Summary: “turn around,” louis made the motion with his fingers. harry easily rolled over onto his tummy, not missing the fingers that gripped his wrist.“this is a bit soon louis,” harry mumbled into the sheets. “we’ve only just met.”or, harry throws a party at his house and isn't too concerned about the cops coming.





	late nights

**Author's Note:**

> hello,
> 
> i wrote this entire things in one sitting.
> 
> hope you enjoy.
> 
> katie xx

“i’m trying to get into a college in the states,” niall was talking quietly as he rolled the dollar bill between his fingers. harry was sitting on the toilet seat, his eyes only partly open from the drunken haze he was in.

“first you leave ireland and now you’re leaving us?” liam huffed as he cut the cocaine into three even lines with his student id. harry watch quietly, the music shaking the floor from outside of the bathroom. he was planning to hook up with niall again tonight. it was the reason he was having a party at his house in the first place.

“m’so drunk,” harry blinked at them and both boys paused what they were doing to look at him. niall started laughing out loud. liam shook his head before smiling.

“i’ll still be here for another year,” niall closed one nostril with his finger before putting the dollar up to the other. “i won't even be able to apply until october,” he cleaned the first line off of the sink and sniffed a couple times before handing the rolled up bill to liam.

liam cleared the second one and held out the bill for harry to take. harry stumbled off of the toilet seat and smirked as he gripped the bill between his fingers. niall’s arm wrapped around his waist as he snorted the last line of cocaine. he turned to face the older boy before pressing his lips against the side of niall’s neck.

he heard liam sigh from behind him but harry didn't care. he didn't invite the entire grade to his house just for liam to ruin the fun.

a loud knock on the door didn't cause either boy to stop as niall ran his tongue along harry’s bottom lip.

“open the door,” and that was definitely zayn. probably wanting a line. too bad the three of them had used it all. ha. “you guys the cops are here.”

at this harry looked up, parting from niall and stumbling towards the door, the cocaine in his system already waking him back up.

“what?” harry was met with wide eyes. behind zayn kids were scrambling over each other to get out of his house through the back door. “the cops?”

“yep,” zayn frowned before biting at his lip. they were all seventeen, which meant they were all underage and under the influence. “should we try and leave?”

harry shook his head. “i have to stay here it's my house.”

the last of the kids flooded out of the door and that's when harry heard the knocking coming from down the hall. “well shit,” liam spat from behind him.

“you guys can go,” he turned towards the two boys behind him. he half hoped niall would stay but he was grabbing liam’s hand and pulling him out of the bathroom.

“sorry haz but if i get arrested my future will go to shit,” niall kissed his cheek quickly before continuing. harry could understand that, he supposes.

“i’ll stay with you mate,” zayn’s lips pressed into a thin line as he watched niall and liam leave. “m’sober.”

“you’re sober?” harry blinked. “answer the door then?”

zayn didn't answer, already turning to go down the hallway. what a good mate.

harry closed the bathroom door and stared at it to gather his thoughts. he should probably hide. he climbed into his bathtub and let himself lay flat on the floor.

he listened to zayn talk to the police men, it sounded like there were two of them. he could hear their voices but he couldn't tell what they were saying.

he felt like he was laying in the tub for hours when one of them finally found him. he knew he was going to be found but he still held onto a small sliver of hope.

“up you get,” the officer’s head popped into harry’s view, a hand shoved towards his face. as soon as he was out of the tub he was being shoved against the wall, his hands being forced behind his back. “go sit on the bed with your friend.”

harry was guided to his bedroom where zayn was sitting handcuffed by himself. harry sat down and bumped knees with him. _hey bro._

the cops had gathered up all the bottles of alcohol that had been thrown about his house and laid them out in front of zayn, some empty and some entirely full. harry gulped.

“your friend blew zeros let's see about you,” harry didn't register the words until the breathalyzer was being held up to his mouth. “unless you're of age?”

“m’seventeen,” he said it so quietly he doubted anyone in the room could hear him. he was supposed to fuck niall tonight. that was the plan. this was not.

“you are very drunk,” the cop read the breathalyzer, harry’s fingers were twitching behind his back. the cop held a flashlight up to harry’s eyes but the younger boy closed them. “come on,” the cop’s tone was flat and harry opened his eyes back up. “what are you on, son?”

“nothing,” harry was quick to shoot back. he was trying to sound normal, he really was. zayn sighed from beside him.

“i couldn't get any of the others,” a second cop appeared at the door of his bedroom carrying three more bottles of vodka. harry was in for it.

he was too busy staring at the bottles that he didn't notice the second cop’s face until he was taking off his hat to run his fingers through his hair. harry swallowed, hard.

the cop was proper fit, his facial structure seemed to be sculpted from the gods themselves. he couldn't have been more than five years older than harry.

the older cop shook his head at the younger one. “i’ll go look and you continue with this young man,” he looked at harry. “i’ve already breathalyzed them,” he paused to point at zayn. “sober,” he pointed at harry. “this one is very drunk and i believe he’s under the influence of drugs.”

“m’not,” harry shot back defensively even though he most definitely was.

“harry,” zayn hissed from besides him.

“you come with me to get some identification,” he pulled zayn up and led him out of the room, leaving harry with what might have been the hottest boy he had ever seen.

“how old are you?” harry thought he had said it in his head but the officer was turning to look at him with doe eyes. they were blue, lovely.

“you don't get to ask me questions curly,” the officer went back to arranging the bottles in front of him into a straight line. “i'm here to ask you some.”

harry’s clasped his fingers together behind his back. “what do you need to know?” he asked slowly.

“what drugs you're on,” the boy walked over to him and got close before pulling a flashlight out and repeating what the previous officer had done.

harry debated telling him but decided against it. if he was going to jail tonight he didn't need cocaine use on his record.

“i didn't take anything. just really drunk,” he tilted his head to the side slightly. “and i’m seventeen if that was your next question.”

“what's your name then?”

“harry,” he stared up at him. “what's yours?”

the officer narrowed his eyes at him, his lips pressing into a thin line. “louis.”

he had to be in his early twenties. he was probably new, probably working this night job for a bit of extra cash.

“you have enough alcohol in this house to land you ten years in prison,” louis stepped aside to let harry stare down at the findings. “that's quite a lot for someone your age.”

“are you going to arrest me?” harry turned his head slowly to blink at louis, trying his best to look small. “sir.”

“turn around,” louis made the motion with his fingers. harry easily rolled over onto his tummy, not missing the fingers that gripped his wrist.

“this is a bit soon louis,” harry mumbled into the sheets. “we’ve only just met.”

louis froze from above him and harry wishes that he could see his facial expression. it only lasted a moment and louis didn't comment as he continued to slip the key into the handcuffs.

harry spent the next ten minutes throwing the glass bottles against the ground in his backyard. he was pretty sure it was illegal for the cops to not detain them and the bottles but harry wasn't going to argue.

his heart hurt a little as he watched the assortment of alcohol spill onto the patio. he could feel himself coming down from his cocaine high as he smashed the last bottle. glass was littering the ground and he wasn't wearing any shoes.

“come back inside harry,” he had forgotten louis was there. louis, who had abandoned his hat in harry’s room, his hair sticking up every which way. harry stumbled a couple steps which caused louis to raise his eyebrows at him, but he didn't say anything.

when they went back into his room zayn was sitting on his carpet, no longer handcuffed. harry was pushed down next to him and he probably should have been terrified when louis got close to him face but he was quite the opposite.

he watched louis’ lips move as he talked. “it is very bad to throw a party underage. do you understand that?”

“yes, sir.”

“you not only could get in trouble for your own actions but for everyone who was here as well,” he could tell louis was trying to act tough. it probably would have worked if harry wasn't so turned on. “don't make such dumb mistakes as a child.”

“mhm,” harry nodded. “sorry, sir.”

“get your friend to bed,” louis was looking at zayn now. “he’s very drunk.”

“i will,” zayn muttered.

“and if i get another call from this house anytime in the near future i will have both of you arrested. do i make myself clear?”

harry licked his lips. “yes, sir.”

-

“another party?” zayn was staring at him with wide eyes. “harry that was terrifying.”

“we could invite less people this time,” harry whispered under his breath. the teacher was talking loud as he wrote down math equations on the board. “just a small group of us?”

“are you still trying to have sex with niall again? you don't have to have a big party in order-”

“no,” harry shook his head. “it's nothing to do with niall.”

“why don't we just go out and find somewhere else to party?” zayn frowned. “we can always run if the cops show up at someone else's house.”

“but my mum is gone for a whole other week,” harry grabbed his best friends hands. “zayn please.”

zayn stared at him for a moment, probably contemplating why he was friends with this gangly teenager in the first place. “alright,” he sighed in defeat.

-

harry couldn't stop thinking about louis tomlinson, was the thing. he had looked up his last name on the officer's website and proceeded to stalk his instagram.

he jacked off to a picture of louis in a purple sweater more than once and screenshotted the ones of him holding cats and partying with his friends. he was twenty one years old and in his last year of uni. he was studying law and wanted to become a lawyer. harry wanted him.

harry really, really wanted him and he always got what he wanted.

the thought was planted in his head as he downed two shots of vodka. there were thirty people in his kitchen which was better than the hundred he had last week. he wanted to get drunk, but not too drunk, he had a plan.

he danced with niall to the beat of work by rihanna but he couldn't get his mind off of _louis._ as the song ended niall pulled him in for a quick kiss before sauntering off back into the kitchen.

“you throw such great parties harry,” a girl named penelope latched onto his side to pull him in for a hug. she was much drunker than harry, he could tell that much.

“m’glad you're having a good time love,” he hugged her back.

“tristian and i are leaving but i just wanted to let you know,” she crushed his neck with his arms and harry laughed into it. “you are the best.”

“thank you,” he grinned as she let go and continued on her journey. he watched her for a couple of seconds before turning and continuing into his bedroom.

liam was curled up under the covers, already slumped. it was only eleven. harry shook his head as he walked into his empty bathroom and shut the door before locking it. he slid down the door and pulled out his phone.

“hello what's your emergency?” he heard on the other end of the line. harry felt himself smirk.

“i’d like to make a noise complaint.”

-

harry threw a bunch of pillows over liam’s limp body before turning off the light and shutting his bedroom door.

he walked back into the kitchen where zayn and niall were conversing. zayn pouring shots for people as niall spun back and forth on one of harry’s mum’s chairs.

niall was the footy captain at their school and harry had made him his goal at the beginning of the year. he ended up taking harry in the boys locker room not only a week later. harry always got what he wanted.

now niall had made his way into their group. hanging out with liam most of the time, which didn't make harry jealous at all mind you, liam was straight after all. besides, harry and zayn had always been closer anyways, it was time for liam to find a good friend.

“penelope just texted me saying the cops are coming,” harry announced. the six people crowded around the table turned their attention towards harry.

“are you being serious? how?” zayn blinked at him.

“i don't know,” harry shrugged. he didn't really think that part through. this was a small party after all. “but you should leave while you can.”

niall cupped his hands around his mouth. “cops are coming,” he yelled and everyone paused for a moment before girls started screaming and people started running as they rushed towards the two exit routes.

“you guys should all go,” harry turned towards niall and zayn. “zayn you're going to get in trouble.”

zayn frowned and harry could read him well enough to know what he wanted to say. _love you mate._

everyone was out of his house in less than two minutes. harry unlocked the door and sat himself down on a barstool before pouring himself another shot and downing it.

he was halfway done pouring another when the door swung open to reveal louis tomlinson holding a gun. harry’s eyes widened as he took in his figure. he was so beautiful, harry wishes he was naked.

as soon as louis saw that harry was the only one in the room he put his gun back in his pants.

harry couldn't make any mistakes here. he needed to stick to his plan.

“harry,” louis’ voice held a hint of disappointment. “what are you doing?”

“waiting for you,” harry smirked at him before downing the shot in his hand. he heard louis’ breath hitch from across the room.

“come on let's go outside,” louis spoke as harry set the glass back onto the table. he grabbed the bottle of smirnoff and started to pour another.

“can't we stay in here?” he tilted his head to the side, the full glass in his hand.

louis _swallowed._ that’s a good sign. louis must think he's at least a little hot, he hopes.

“no,” louis frowned at him. “if you don't listen to me in the next ten seconds i’ll have to remove you from your house by force.”

_by force. pft._

the words rang through his head as he downed his last shot. the next thing he knew he was being dragged out of his own house, half stumbling, half walking, to the police car.

louis forcefully pushed harry onto the hood of the car, hard enough to knock the breath out of him. harry was pliant as louis cuffed the handcuffs tightly to his wrists.

“at least ask me on a date first tomlinson,” harry whispered when louis spun him around to face him.

louis’ face scrunched up in confusion, his lips parting slightly. “how do you-” he cut himself off. harry was grinning ear to ear.

his head was shoved into the police car. harry was able to swallow down the small feeling of fear he had in his throat. his plans always worked, he shouldn't have any doubt in this one.

louis reached over to buckle him in and harry stared intently at the back of louis’ neck. there was definitely a tattoo barely coming out of the top of his shirt collar.

louis’ nose wrinkled as he came back up to look at harry. “how much have you had to drink tonight?”

“enough,” harry gave him a sideways grin. louis just looked at him before shaking his head and shutting the door.

harry’s never been in a cop car. they're very different from regular cars, he finds out. the front and back seat are separated by a barrier and there are more buttons that harry wants nothing to do with. he huffs as louis turns the car back on.

“where are your parents then?” louis asks after five minutes of silence.

“my mums gone on a business trip,” he tried to shift himself into a more comfortable position to no avail. “she’s gone a lot.”

“hm,” louis hummed. “my mum used to go on a lot of business trips as well when i was your age.”

louis was telling him about his childhood. a spark of hope appeared in his stomach. “did you throw crazy parties too?”

louis snorted at that. “not quite,” he flipped on his turn signal to turn out of harry’s neighborhood. “i waited until i was of age.”

“to drink or to have parties at your house?” he tried and louis fell silent. that told harry all he needed to know. it was silent for another couple of minutes, the only noise being from the radio system. the quiet was sobering him up much to his disliking.

“there were less people this time. only my closest friends,” harry broke the silence again. “it wasn't loud.”

harry watched the back of louis’ head as he heard him sigh. “if it wasn't loud then who called the cops?”

“well,” harry paused. “i did.”

if harry hadn't been buckled into a seat belt he would have gone flying into the seat in front of him with how hard louis slammed down on the breaks.

“are you bloody kidding me?” louis’ accent was strong as he turned to look harry in the eyes. “why the fuck would you do that?”

“because i wanted to see you again,” harry blinked at him and louis’ jaw dropped open in shock.

“what-” louis’ mouth opened and closed as he tried to find the right words. “are you-”

“you're proper fit louis tomlinson,” harry offered a grin, hoping it would be enough to get his plan to finally work. louis gathered a flush that came out of his uniform and crawled up his neck. he finally turned back around and got out of the car.

and okay, that's not really what harry was going for.

he sat alone in the car for over ten minutes wondering what he did wrong. there was probably a lot of things actually. now he would have to wait and see what fate had in store for him.

when louis got back into the car harry was squirming in his restraints. he didn't like being handcuffed.

“how drunk are you harry?” louis glared at him with the most serious face harry’s ever seen in his life. “be honest,” he deadpans.

“m’not that drunk,” he replied easily. “if you're wondering if i'm drunk talking, m’not. all week i’ve been thinking about-”

“stop,” louis breathed out quickly. “just-” he turned back around and gripped his steering wheel. his shoulders were tense and his knuckles were white. harry really wanted to know what was going on in his head.

then louis was pressing on the gas and driving again. harry tapped his foot against the floor of the vehicle loud enough that louis could hear. louis got into the turn lane at the light and when it turned green he flipped the car around.

“have you changed your mind about arresting me?” harry smiled from the backseat. louis didn't answer.

they drove all the way back to harry’s house and louis slammed his door harder than he needed to. harry’s door was opening a second later and louis reached over to undo his seatbelt.

harry didn't have time to move because louis was on him, his fingers wrapping into harry’s hair and yanking, his lips on his neck. he faintly heard the car door shutting behind him.

a weird noise escaped harry’s lips in surprise as louis’ hand quickly shoved into his pants feeling the skin at his hip. harry went to grab at louis only to find himself still handcuffed, which, okay.

louis’ lips find his and harry tries to kiss back while pressing his body up against louis’. _i want this. i want this._ he tastes like tea and warmth and a hint of spring.

harry’s mind is drunk on _louis, louis, louis._ he kisses so much better than niall. harry notices that as louis bites at his bottom lip and pulls gently, harry would say it was almost lovingly.

“fuck,” harry breathes out as louis starts kissing down his neck, pausing to suck here and there. he’s straddling his waist and harry can feel his dick pressing into his tummy. he was hard.

“lay down harry,” louis parted for a moment, panting. harry nodded quickly, he would do anything louis asked him to do. he went to lay down on his stomach only to have louis grip his hips and flip him around.

his arms were uncomfortably squished between his body and the seat but he couldn't find it in himself to care when louis hooked his fingers into the hoops of harry’s jeans.

louis paused for a moment and harry’s eyes flickered up to meet his. “are you sure you want this?” he questioned.

“yes,” harry threw his head back. he wanted it so bad.

“if you want it,” louis spoke again sounding slightly unsure. “beg for it.”

harry groaned low in his throat. he was more turned on than he had ever been in his life. his dick was uncomfortably hard between his legs and he was painfully aware of the tight jeans clinging to his hips. he was pretty sure his wrists were raw from tugging at the cuffs.

“please touch me sir,” harry pushed his hips up only to have louis push them back down. “wanna be good for you. want you to fuck me.”

louis traced his fingers along the bottom of harry’s chest, almost as if he was pondering if he should or not. it was driving harry insane. “since you asked so nicely.”

louis pushed harry’s pants all the way down to his ankles, his cock springing out to slap up against his tummy. louis paused to sit back on his bum and slip his own uniform shirt off of his head. harry watched with parted lips as louis slowly undid the buttons of his white blouse and shucked off his pants, leaving him in his tight grey boxers. tattoos littered his skin, harry wanted to suck on them. louis tomlinson was a sight to behold.

“m’gonna suck you off and then you’re going to ride me,” louis pushed harry up until his head hit the car door. harry momentarily forgot they were in a car, forgot what was going on around him, only concerned with what louis was doing.

louis’ fingers wrapped around harry’s cock before giving him a light squeeze. this was enough to have harry throwing his head back again. he went to open his mouth and say thank you but louis’ wet mouth was on him, cutting him off completely.

he scratched at the seat underneath him, wanting to wrap his fingers into louis’ hair. louis was making him take what he was given.

“oh fuck,” harry felt his own body go tense as louis hummed around his cock. harry felt it hit the back of his throat. louis’ body was small without the confines of his uniform. harry would even say they were almost the same size.

louis came up and let his tongue run along the vein on the underside of his dick before going back down again, humming happily. harry’s eyes were watering from how good it was. he watched with wide eyes as louis hollowed his cheeks to take him deeper.

“can i- can i come?” he felt like he needed to ask. he stuttered as his hips involuntarily jerked up. louis popped off and gripped harry’s cock with his left hand, continuing the movements and nodding. it wasn't long before harry was coming onto his own chest, sobbing when louis continued to stroke him lazily.

“it’s too much,” harry balled his hands into fists but louis continued his slow strokes.

“i thought you said you wanted me to fuck you?” he frowned at harry and the younger boy's mouth opened wide in shock. “do you not want that anymore?”

“please,” harry didn't really know what he was asking for this time. he was crying, never having this much attention put on him in his life. he’d never came twice in a row. his dick was starting to get painfully hard again despite what his brain was telling him.

“here let's get your shirt off,” it was bunched at his armpits and louis stopped to reach down into his forgotten pants to get the key to the handcuffs. he pulled harry up by the back of his neck and harry buried his face louis’ shoulder as the older boy undid the cuffs one by one.

harry didn't pause to rub at his wrists, instead immediately clinging to louis and letting his palms press into his warm skin. louis tugged his shirt over his head and threw it on the floor with the rest of the clothes. harry was naked.

now that harry was free from the handcuffs he wasted no time in latching onto the side of louis’ neck, his fingers slipping into louis’ briefs and pulling them down. louis slowly slipped down onto the seats of the car, pulling harry with him. they made out lazily for a while, harry was exhausted.

“there’s lube in the seat pocket,” louis muttered into harry’s mouth and the younger boy looked up hazily. his fingers fiddled with the contents the best he could with the only light being from the street lamp outside. he grasped what he believed was lube and pulled it from the pocket.

“why do you have this in the police car?” harry’s eyebrows furrowed and he looked back at louis hesitantly.

“took it from someone i arrested,” louis was wrapping his fingers around harry’s to take the bottle from him. “thought i would keep it in here just in case.”

harry choked on his spit.

the sound of the lube being uncapped filled the tiny space. “i already opened myself up earlier,” harry muttered into louis’ neck, his legs straddling louis’ body.

“you were that sure i was going to fuck you?” louis’ finger was suddenly at his hole, cold and wet, it made harry yelp in surprise. he pressed one finger in easily and harry bit down on louis’ shoulder. “can only think about you in your room imagining this scenario in your head.”

louis’ hand was slapping against harry’s bum so hard it caused the younger boy to shift forward. louis shifted him back and slapped his other cheek. harry whined into his skin, his arms wrapping around his neck for something to ground him.

louis squeezed another finger next to the first and then another, pumping them in and out in a short rhythm. harry was panting, moisture gathering between his mouth and louis’ collarbone.

“tell me harry,” he slapped his bum again with his free hand, kneading the skin immediately afterwards. “how you knew this would happen.”

“just hoped so,” harry mumbled, almost incoherent. “really hoped so,” louis was gripping his chin and pulling his face up, kissing him. he bit at his bottom lip again as he landed another smack to harry’s bum. harry whimpered, grinding his hips down onto louis’ fingers.

“sit up babe,” louis’ fingers were suddenly gone, harry sobbed. he needed to come again, was chasing it.

he listened though. he sat up slowly and positioned himself above louis. he didn't recall louis getting a condom but it was there. louis was big, much bigger than niall. louis was also more mature, harry could tell his body was older even if it was only by four years.

louis watched harry through hooded eyes as he slowly sank down onto his cock. it hurt, and harry wishes he weren’t as sober as he was as the pain shot all the way up his spine.

he breathed out slowly, feeling louis rub calming circles into his hips, guiding him. “it hurts a little,” he probably shouldn't have said it. it wasn't something he'd ever say to niall.

“go when you're ready,” louis continued to rub at him and harry sighed as he let himself settle all the way down.

when he finally did start moving it turned messy. harry’s age was showing as he hit his head on the roof of the car more than once and stuck to just grinding his hips back and forth.

at some point louis must have noticed his struggle because he gripped harry’s hips tighter and started shifting his own hips up and down, pounding into harry’s body. harry threw his head back, little _ah_ ’s falling from his mouth as he took what louis gave him.

he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. all it took was louis saying the words _such a good boy_ and harry was coming again untouched. he sobbed as he came, his orgasm more intense than anything he'd ever felt before. his arms gave out and he fell back down onto louis’ chest. he wrapped his arms back around his neck and sobbed into it as louis pounded away, chasing his own orgasm.

louis came a minute later, his hips stuttering and finally stilling, his body relaxing under harry’s. harry was still crying, his body had gone completely numb.

“shh,” louis hushed him quietly, his fingers carding through his curls gently. “it's okay haz,” the nickname only seemed to make harry cry harder. he was so spent. louis rubbed at his scalp forgivingly. “you were so good for me,” he pressed his lips against harry’s ear. “try and sleep love.”

and so harry did.

-

harry didn't remember going back into his house. he didn't remember crawling into his bed next to liam. he didn't remember putting briefs on. “what the fuck?” he grumbled.

he sat up slowly and rubbed at his eyes. liam was laying down next to him scrolling through twitter. “good morning sunshine it's three in the afternoon.”

harry blinked at the clothes he was wearing the previous night that were neatly folded at the edge of his bed.

“i passed out so early last night,” liam continued. “sorry about that.”

harry shook his head. “it's fine mate,” he swung his legs over the side of the bed and popped his joints one by one. he wandered down the hallway, his body still feeling slightly numb from the previous night. cups littered the floor but the bottles of vodka had been removed from the kitchen table.

he looked at the sticky note sitting in their place before walking over to it and picking it up.

_text me :)_

harry’s eyes widened as he stared down at the numbers on the paper.

“i thought niall and zayn were going to spend the night,” liam emerged from harry’s bedroom with tousled hair and no shirt, a baggie of weed in his left hand and a pipe in the other.

“uh,” harry was still staring at the sticky note. “they went home early.”

“didn't even help clean up,” liam sighed. “wanna go smoke a bowl?”

harry finally folded the piece of paper in half and shoved it into the side of his briefs. “yeah, that sounds great right now actually.”

later that night harry sent a text to the number when he was blankets deep with niall, zayn, and liam, watching reruns of the office and eating popcorn. _“would you like to get lunch sometime?”_

his phone buzzed a few minutes later in response.

_“that sounds brilliant(:”_


End file.
